Two Types Of Love
by Jewel1001
Summary: As his graduation gets closer, Jaden Yuki will be forced to choose between the two people most important to him. Must he really choose between them, or is there another way?
1. Prologue

Hazeru - Here's a new story. Please give it a few chapters.

Hera - It's going to seem a bit strange at first, but it'll get better.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

Decisions

What is the hardest decision you have ever had to make?

Many people will say choosing between different career paths. Many will say choosing between two names for their newborn child.

And many people will say they've never had to make a life changing decision yet. These people, for the most part, are very young. Their choices are subjects in school and what colour to dye their hair and which gift to get their friend.

When you're sixteen years old, these are the decisions you make, as a teenager. They are simple and yet important to you. But they're normal, natural decisions that you just have to make, or choose not to, in many cases. And your family and friends mentally prepare you for these choices your whole life. You always know that they're coming, whether you want them to or not. You know.

It is when a sudden dilemma appears before you that you are thrown into confusion.

So when you are sixteen and facing a decision you have never faced before, it can seem frightening. Especially when it comes to choosing not between names or cars or careers, but between people.

When you are a sixteen year old boy, one who has never known much love from a family that never noticed him because he always took second place to their jobs, people are important. Once you've found people you like, who like you back for who you are, you hang onto them. You form bonds, whether they be bonds or friendship or love.

But what happens when the two people you care about most in all the world don't get along? What happens if you can only have one?

You could have your lover, who you know loves you unconditionally and always will, but who can't get along with your guardian.

You have your guardian, a duel spirit to whom you promised your eternal love, but who can't get along with your lover.

You can only have one. Which do you pick?

That is the choice that Jaden Yuki was faced with as his graduation from Duel Academy drew nearer.

Hazeru - Before anyone starts on about the strong bond between Jaden and Yubel, please note that it will be explained later in the fic.

Hera - Don't worry, this isn't going to be a fic where Jaden tells Yubel he loves Jesse and Yubel just goes "oh, then it's fine with me".

Hazeru - There will be detail later on in the story, and some about Jesse's relationship with Yubel.

Hera - For now, we hope you won't judge the beginning too harshly.

Hazeru - I hope it wasn't confusing, I tried to make it good.

Hera - R&R please


	2. Chapter 1  Familiar And Foreign

Hazeru - I've not updated this in so long!

Hera - About time, then.

Hazeru - Yes. Oh, by the way, I made a mistake last chapter. I said Jaden was sixteen. Actually, he's eighteen.

Hera - Thanks for the correction. Sorry, our mistake. :)

Hazeru - Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

Familiar And Foreign

There was something soothing about sitting down by the ocean. The crashing waves provided a harmonious sound to go along with the gentle breeze that caused his hair to fly up slightly whenever the slight gusts came. The scent of salt was on the water, but it didn't bother him in the slightest - he was used to it. He enjoyed it.

He was fishing, but not to catch fish. It was the calm and the quiet, the peacefulness, that Jaden liked about fishing. In fact, he suspected that he might feel quite sick if he actually caught anything - there was something about the helpless way the fish would dangle on the hook that just didn't seem right. No, he liked the way that, out here, he could just have some time to think. Some alone time, one might say.

Not that Jaden Yuki was really ever alone nowadays. And that was just the way he liked it.

Jaden had somebody with him, literally twenty-four-seven. Yubel. His guardian, and someone who, until recently, he had no memory of. Having remembered about Yubel - not just about sending her into space as a child, but of all the things that happened in lifetimes before this one - Jaden felt rather guilty about all she had gone through.

But he knew that she forgave him. He knew that as long as he kept her with him and gave her what he had promised - his eternal love - then she would be content. She was, after all, his guardian and protector, since he was the Supreme King.

Jaden hadn't actually told any of his friends the details, and most of them seemed to almost think that the Supreme King had possessed him. That wasn't the case, of course. But Jaden didn't see the need to correct them, not fully, since ignorance was bliss. He knew that they wouldn't understand - the only Supreme King they knew had been merciless and vengeful, which wasn't his true appearance. That image was a mistake, but first impressions can stay there forever.

The spirit of Yubel wasn't out and about, as one might say. She was rather just inside his own head, though he could still speak to her - in thoughts, a communication through their minds and souls, rather than actual verbal talking.

Jaden knew that Yubel would happily talk with him for hours on end - if not endlessly.

But there was someone who was making that a little difficult.

That person knew where Jaden was. Most of his friends would, they just chose to leave him alone with his thoughts.

But not Jesse Andersen.

Said boy walked over to the Slifer - the school's one and only - and sat down next to him, giving him a smile. Jaden returned that smile, and asked what Jesse wanted. He spoke kindly, since he was always this way around Jesse.

"What, I can't come over to see you?" Jesse asked, one eyebrow raised.

Jaden smiled and shoved him gently.

"That's not what I meant" he smiled.

"I know. I'm just teasing you" Jesse said, and he winked at the other. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Jaden felt his cheeks heat up a little and he turned away from the other - it wasn't an embarrassed gesture, but rather an unsure one.

He knew what Jesse meant. Not verbal teasing, between friends, but physical teasing between lovers. Jesse meant the times they had shared before their inter dimensional travels. Back when it was as easy as 'you and I both want to do this'.

Back when Jaden thought that he would love Jesse and Jesse alone, and never have feelings for another.

Back before he remembered all about Yubel, and realised that it wasn't that easy.

Of course, for Jesse, it a strange change. He had been informed about Jaden's fusion with Yubel, and wasn't sure quite what to make of it. He had been given some details about Jaden and Yubel's past - though he knew that Jaden had left out details that he didn't want to share - and Jesse found it strange trying to put the image of the Yubel that Jaden talked about, the one that was devoted and caring, with the image he himself had of Yubel. That is, angry and hungry for revenge, his first impression of her, and then tormented and saddened.

Jesse had forgiven Yubel for possessing him and doing all that she did. Forgiven her up to a point, at least. He accepted that she was tainted by what Jaden called 'the Light', and that it had made her mad. But he found it hard to get over the intimidation he felt around the spirit. He had seen her only once since Jaden's return to Duel Academy - week after his own return - and once was enough.

He wasn't one to hold a grudge, but he didn't really want to be heavily involved with Yubel. He had been in 'close and personal terms' with her once before, but that had been one-sided. That is, she had seen all his thoughts and feelings, but he hadn't had access to hers.

But Jesse loved Jaden. He had loved him before all this had started. Did he believe in love at first sight? He hadn't, not until he met Jaden, and felt such a special connection to the boy that he didn't know what else could describe it. What had stunned him most of all was that Jaden actually returned those strong feelings.

The two had been everything they wanted to be, before the trouble had really started, back when a few weary students was the biggest problem.

He and Jaden had been lovers, in the sense that they were intimate and that they were in love. He knew that he would forever love Jaden that way.

For Jaden, it was more complicated.

Did he still love Jesse? Yes. Of course he did. Feelings as strong as love don't disappear, just like that.

And that was the whole problem.

He hadn't forgiven and fused with Yubel just because he was keeping a promise he made lifetimes ago. Once he'd seen that, once he'd _remembered_, he'd remembered everything, including the love he felt for Yubel.

Now he didn't know what to do.

He knew that there was no way he was ever going to consider giving up Yubel. He and her were together forever, literally. There was no argument, no room for debate.

But he didn't want to lose Jesse. He really didn't.

Jaden knew that all Yubel wanted was his happiness, and so wondered if perhaps he might be able to talk with her about - they hadn't talked about the whole issue properly yet, it just didn't seem like the time when there were still other things going on.

Jesse, though. Would he be able to accept that not only was Yubel a part of Jaden, but that he loved her unconditionally? Would he understand that Jaden loved them both?

Jaden let out a sigh of frustration. Jesse didn't like Yubel and Yubel didn't like Jesse. It was complicated.

Jaden felt the arm of his 'lover' wrapping around his shoulders and Jaden turned questioningly to the other.

"You okay, Jaden? You seem a little off, buddy."

Jaden smiled gently.

"I'm fine."

Jesse still didn't look convinced.

"Just tired" Jaden lied.

Jesse rolled his eyes.

The two sat for a minute, becoming accustomed to their new position. Well, an old position, but they hadn't touched this way in so long that it almost felt foreign.

Sighing softly, Jesse pulled Jaden against him, keeping his arm around the Slifer's shoulders.

Jaden tensed momentarily but couldn't help but relax in Jesse's embrace - warm and familiar even now. He laid his head on Jesse's shoulder, his eyes closed, and just enjoyed the closeness that he had missed so much. Inwardly, he spoke with Yubel, reassuring her of his love - he knew that she hardly needed reassurance, but he liked to tell her anyway.

Because he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Jesse now, not when the touch was so innocent. Not when he might not be like this with Jesse again very often now.

Hazeru - Strange ...

Hera - R&R please


	3. Chapter 2  Unknowing

Hazeru - Sorry for the wait, here's another chapter.

Hera - This is about Jaden's state of mind, so bear with us for the minute.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

Unknowing

There wasn't much point in going to class now. He had too much to think about, too many burdens on his shoulders. Too many faces he didn't want to see.

Jaden didn't know why he didn't want to face his friends. He hadn't stopped caring about them, even if he had distanced himself from them. It was just that he was still going over things in his mind - where he was no longer alone, and never would be again.

Perhaps that was the whole problem. He knew now of his past, that was always linked with Yubel's. He had remembered it all, and he saw it from his own perspective - the view in which he had promised Yubel his love, a promise he had forgotten, and now remembered. It was a promise he was never going to forget again, he'd make sure of it.

But maybe …

Maybe he couldn't keep exactly that promise.

Jaden had promised Yubel his eternal love, and that he'd love her and her alone.

Maybe he'd already broken it. His feelings for his boyfriend, Jesse Andersen, told him that he had, and he didn't know what to do.

He truly loved Jesse. He didn't want to lose him, not ever.

But he knew that there was no way he would ever give up Yubel, if there had even been the option. He loved her, too.

What was he going to do?

/

A soft sigh escaped him, and he closed his eyes in deep thought - thinking more in depth was something he'd been doing a lot more recently. Ever since his fusion to Yubel, really, and he wondered if it was all to do with that, or something that he had always been able to do himself but never had.

There had to be a way to get through this without losing anyone,

In this last year, Jaden had lost everything and everyone that meant anything to him. He had then learned that the one he was fighting was the one who he needed to save the most, the one who would mean everything to him as soon as he remembered her.

He had got it all back, and learned who he really was.

And he never wanted to lose any of it again, unless it was for their own good.

But Jaden knew that Jesse loved him. That was what made it even harder. He knew Jesse's opinion of Yubel, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to maintain their relationship with that conflict. And Yubel wasn't too pleased about the whole situation, either, though she was probably the easier of the two for him to deal with. All Yubel wanted was his safety and happiness, and he could give her his love while loving Jesse at the same time.

It sounded so easy. He only wished that it was.

/

To Jaden, this was all new. Until he'd met Jesse, he hadn't known what love really was. Love for family and friends, sure, he knew all about that. But in the romantic sense? That knowledge had come with Jesse, with their relationship and their feelings that they shared. Once they had got together, Jaden had realised the meaning of love, and the things it could make a person do.

And then he had come face to face with Yubel, although he hadn't remembered her properly. He had fought against her - a small part of him would always feel the sting of guilt when he thought about it - until he had fully remembered their past and his own promise. He knew then of another love, one that honestly did go on forever, not ending when the lives of the two involved did, like a normal humans' relationship did.

Jaden had only just learned what it was to love someone like that.

And now he had two people who wanted him? Who, Jaden suspected, needed him?

Jesse had his cards, his family, but beyond that, what was there? Jesse never really talked about his home, and Jaden wasn't stupid enough to ask. Jesse probably had his reasons.

And then there was Yubel. She had power, but what good was that? She really didn't have anything but Jaden's promise and his love.

And that was all both of them wanted. His love.

/

Jaden closed his eyes weakly, feeling the familiar presence of Yubel appearing beside him. He acknowledged her with a small smile, but he knew that - from their close relationship and, of course, their fusion - she wasn't entirely happy.

He also knew that it wasn't Jesse that was making her unhappy, not really. It was Jaden's indecision. It was his discontent with trying to balance his love equally between them.

Jesse was his first love, in this lifetime. He had loved Yubel for a long time, though. But he hadn't remembered that when he promised Jesse everything that he did. It wasn't fair to discard either. And of course, he couldn't discard Yubel - she was fused to his soul, and besides that, she was precious to him.

But he couldn't lose Jesse either.

Jaden couldn't describe his feelings for Yubel in words. It wasn't fair to say he was 'in love' with her, in that sense. It wasn't that sort of love. It wasn't the sort that occurred between friends or family members either. It was a unique type of love, one that perhaps only they had ever experienced, one that stretched across lifetimes and kept them in each other's lives. Their love couldn't be described - to do so would be demeaning to it.

But his love with Jesse was simple and pure. He was in love with him.

To be 'in love' meant a lot to anyone, and to Jaden especially. He knew that he had a relationship with Jesse, an ongoing relationship that he was neglecting too much. What happened to the days when he and the bluenette would sit for hours into the night with their arms around each other? He missed that.

And yet, he didn't want Jesse to feel uncomfortable around him because of Yubel, and vice versa.

Jaden knew that this was going to be a problem that had to be tackled quickly, before anything came up in the school or he was required elsewhere. As the Supreme King, he would surely have duties that he would have to accept.

That just posed as another problem. If he was busy with all that, where was his time for romance with Jesse? He had to find some time somewhere, though. He couldn't leave Jesse, it just wasn't right.

He had to find a way to balance his life out. His duties, his duelling, Yubel, Jesse …

There had to be a way.

He was going to find it.

Hazeru - He's awfully torn :/

Hera - R&R please. No flames.


End file.
